


Little Allen stories

by ASoakingFox



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: AU, Age Regression, Ageplay, Diapers, M/M, Omorashi, Other, Polyamory, Wetting, cg!lavi, cg!tyki, little!allen, potty training, probably ooc shrugs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 20:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16272167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASoakingFox/pseuds/ASoakingFox
Summary: Just a set of stories set in my little Allen AU where he is living in a polyamorous relationship with Tyki and Lavi. Probably OOC at times but I try to keep their base personalities intact. May include other characters if I think of a situation for it.





	Little Allen stories

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this at the encouragement of my partners who helped me with this idea and editing somewhat. This is currently the only chapter I have written in this AU but I may do more at some point. Feel free to suggest something if you want but keep in mind my "won't do" list on my profile.
> 
> Chapter 1: Poker Game - Allen and Tyki are alone for the evening and Tyki invites his friends over for a poker game while Allen is little.

It was a fairly typical Saturday evening. Lavi had gone out with a friend of his, so it was just Tyki and Allen, who spent the entire day in little space (as per usual) mostly playing with his toys on the floor, while Tyki read. Even inside the temperature was pretty warm, so Allen chose (with a bit of coaxing from Tyki) to go about in just a t-shirt with a blue rocket print on the front and his usual pull-up, which he did a good job of keeping dry.

Eventually the sun began to set, and Tyki corralled Allen into his highchair (“Boy, you're way too small to sit at the big table, what are you thinking?” commented Tyki when Allen tried to sit at the table) and heated up some leftover soup for the two of them. As he placed a bowl and spoon on Allen's tray and sat down with his own, he piped up:

“Oh yeah, the guys are coming over in a bit for a game,” he casually mentioned, grinning slightly when he saw Allen tense up with his spoon in his mouth.

“Here!? W-which guys...?” the boy stammered after taking the spoon out, “Why didn't you tell me?” his voice faltered into a whine.

He chuckled at Allen's sudden shyness, “Relax, it's just Momo and Clark. They already know you're just a little boy.”

“Still...” Allen began to protest, but Tyki simply reminded him to eat his soup before it got cold, and that was the end of the conversation.

They ate mostly in silence as Allen's mind filled with anxiety. He hated people seeing him like this, so vulnerable and innocent, but Tyki always seemed to force him into situations like this. He enjoyed watching the boy squirm while being reminded of his place as a small kid, and knew that somewhere in there Allen enjoyed it as well, because he always relented.

Eventually his thoughts were broken by Tyki standing up and leaning over to wipe Allen's messy face with his bib and help him out of the highchair. He quickly checked his pull-up before sending him off to play in the living room with a sippy cup of apple juice. Allen did as he was told and tried to relax back into little space and put his fear out of his mind, deciding he could just hide out while Tyki's friends were over. He heard the doorbell ring about an hour later and the sounds of eager voices greeting each other and heading into the dining room to start the game.

“Oye! Boy, get in here!” Tyki called after a bit of silence, and Allen knew he wasn't going to get out of this so easily. Bashfully, he stood up and trudged into the dining room, peeking around the entrance only to be met by a bout of laughter from the other two adults.

“Awww, he's shy,” commented Clark as he came over to ruffle Allen's hair, “you got your hands full with this one, eh Tyki?”

Allen blushed deeply and shrunk a bit from the contact, “Nah, he's a good kid, most th' time,” Tyki grinned, turning to Allen, “don't be rude to our guests, kiddo. Say hi.”

“H-hi...” Allen stammered, to which the adults laughed at again.

“You wanna play some poker, boyo?” Momo teased, to which Tyki quickly added, “Of course not, he's way too little for that. Maybe if we were playing go fish or somethin',”

Allen was about to turn and go back to his toys when Tyki took his wrist and stopped him, “You gotta stay in here kiddo. Freckles is out so I gotta keep an eye on ya'. Sides don't you wanna watch Uncle Tyki beat these two idiots?”

“Don't make comments like that before the game's even started, man. I've been having a pretty lucky streak myself,” said Clark.

“You're lucky there's a kid about or you'd certainly be streaking,” grinned Momo.

The two started setting up the table, snacks, and drinks while Tyki went to refill Allen's sippy cup and coaxed him into his lap. Allen stayed quiet and didn't protest, feeling somewhat overwhelmed by the noisy adults, and cuddled into Tyki while chewing on the spout of his cup, drinking occasionally. The men soon started their game and Allen watched directly as Tyki played. He didn't really understand the game, especially in little space, but enjoyed watching Tyki's moves and nibbling on the chips and other snacks Tyki fed to him occasionally.

The night went on and it wasn't long before the three were into the game, making excited (or frustrated) exclaims and all but ignoring the small boy cuddled up in Tyki's lap. Allen didn't really mind, but he soon began to feel an uncomfortable sensation building up in his bladder, only being further reminded of it as Tyki shifted, moved and pressed his leg into Allen's padding. In little space the rule was he asked to go potty, but the adults were too occupied to notice his occasional wiggling and whimpering, and he was far too intimidated to ask verbally.

It didn't help that when he did open his mouth to speak, Tyki took it as a request for food and fed him more chips. The saltiness made Allen drink more, and eventually his sippy was empty and his bladder was full almost to bursting. Every time Tyki reached for a card, snack, or cigarette, he felt the liquid sloshing around, desperate to come out, and even did a few times, leaking into the padding of his pull-up but thankfully not enough to be noticed.

Allen did his best to focus on the game, but every lapse in concentration made him leak more, his pull-up growing warmer and wetter with every spurt. Eventually he couldn't focus on anything but holding his bladder and hoping Tyki didn't notice. Tyki did notice, but not in the way Allen was worried about, “A'ight, one more game. I can tell this one is getting tired and it's almost his bedtime,” he grinned down at Allen and pet his hair affectionately.

Allen was suddenly filled with relief knowing that his torment would be over! Just a little longer and he could ask to go potty without the other two noticing... or would have been the case, except he realized to his horror that he was peeing again. He drew Tyki's attention as he started to squirm harder, desperate to stop the flow but unable to. His bladder had given in and was now flooding his pull-up with no hope of letting up until done.

“Oye, you okay there kiddo?” Tyki asked, with a grin that said he knew what Allen was doing, and his suspicions were confirmed when he felt something warm and wet starting to seep into his leg, and watched Allen tense up and start blushing again, “Ohhh, someone's sprung a leak, hasn't he? Silly me for thinkin’ you were big enough for pull-ups if you can't even ask to go potty,” he teased, causing Momo and Clark to burst out laughing, and even more-so as he forced Allen to stand up, exposing his sagging and leaking pull-up to the entire table.

“Geez kid, did you drink an entire ocean or something?” Clark teased in between laughter.

Allen froze and looked down bashfully, unable to speak or respond in any way as utter humiliation weighed down on him. Thankfully not long after, Tyki stood up and set his cards on the table, “S'alright boy, little boys sometimes wet themselves, it's just a fact,” he assured Allen, ruffling his hair affectionately before turning to the others, “Gimme a sec to get this one fixed up.”

Allen started to walk away, but naturally Tyki had other plans and instead scooped him up bridal style and carted him directly to his bedroom, before standing him back up on the floor and moving to get all the changing supplies.

“Sorry Tyki...” Allen muttered, bashfully wringing out the end of his shirt and looking down at his feet.

“I said it's aight boy, I shoulda known you'd be too overwhelmed to ask to go in front of everyone,” Tyki responded, taking out the changing mat and laying it on Allen's bed, setting some wipes, powder, and a diaper beside it, “maybe next time I'll just have you in these while everyone's over, it'll at least save my trousers next time,” he joked, kneeling in front of Allen to slide the wet pull-up off.

Allen whined again as he stepped out of the pull-up, “I don't need a diaper!”

Tyki chuckled with a grin, folding the wet pull-up up and tossing it in the diaper pail before guiding Allen to lay down on the mat, “Of course you need your diapers little one, lots of kids do. It's almost bedtime anyway,” he added, taking a wet wipe and gently cleaning the wetness from Allen's crotch, “don't worry, we'll try the potty again tomorrow kiddo.”

Allen pouted a bit but went quiet again and just watched Tyki unfold the diaper before taking Allen's ankles, lifting him up enough to slide it under his bottom. He then took the powder and twisted the top open, sprinkling a generous amount over Allen's crotch area and rubbing it in a bit. Then brought the front up over him and taped it snugly, “There, all nice and dry. I bet that feels much better, huh?”

He nodded and sat up as Tyki stood and cleaned the powder off his hands with a fresh wipe, then started putting all the supplies back before changing into fresh trousers. Just as he had finished, there was a knock at the door. Shortly before it opened, the source of the noise only barely had time to say “I'm home” before Allen ran up to him and gave him a tight hug, exclaiming happily, “Lavi!!!”

“Hey sweetie, how was your evening?” Lavi grinned affectionately, kissing Allen on the forehead and hugging him back.

Allen didn't respond, but thankfully Tyki did for him, “Heya Freckles, I think he's a bit done with the party. I've gotta get back to the guys, so he's yours now.”

Lavi nodded and Tyki went back to the dining room, giving both boys a quick kiss on the way. Without saying anything Lavi picked Allen up and carried him across the hall to the master bedroom, setting him down on the bed and cuddling him a bit before changing into just some sweat pants, while Allen laid on the bed and cuddled a small pillow. Eventually Lavi broke the silence by announcing, “I'll be right back, will you be okay here for a few minutes baby?”

“Uh-huh,” Allen nodded sleepily, feeling the fatigue from the day starting to set in. He didn't budge from his spot until Lavi returned with a warm bottle of milk and Allen's night time pacifier, stuffed bunny, and blankie.

Instinctively Allen sat up, making room for Lavi to cuddle up behind him. Lavi clipped the pacifier to Allen's shirt and gave him the blankie and bunny to hold, then pulled Allen into his lap and pressed the bottle to his mouth. He took the bottle without a fuss and started nursing calmly, nuzzling into Lavi's chest and closing his eyes, listening to Lavi murmur soft praisings to him against the soft droning of the TV that Lavi had turned on, and the beating of his heart.

He was asleep before he could even finish the bottle, only briefly waking up when Tyki came to bed and both men cuddled up around him, making him feel safe and protected.


End file.
